Hitorijime
by Lacus Estellar
Summary: Sasuke dengan keposesifannya membuat Naruto merasa terkekang. Lalu, akankah Sasuke berubah dan menyadari kesalahannya ketika Naruto memutuskan hubungan di antara mereka? Atau, akankah hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir? Warning : AU, OOC, gender bender. SasuFemNaru, slight other.


"Kita putus saja."

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

_**Hening...**_

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata sedikit membola, terkejut dengan ucapan sang gadis _ blonde_ yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama lima bulan belakangan ini. "Kita apa, Naruto?" tanyanya kemudian, setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku bilang, kita putus saja." ulangnya dengan nada jengah.

"...,"

"...,"

"Haha ...," Sasuke tertawa dengan nada datar dan kemudian tersenyum mencemooh. "Kau jangan bercanda, Naruto." desisnya tajam.

Menghembuskan napasnya berat, Naruto tersenyum masam. "Aku serius, Suke. Lebih baik kita putus saja."

"Atas dasar apa kau meminta putus dariku?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata memicing tajam.

"...,"

Mendapati kekasih atau calon mantan kekasihnya yang terdiam dan nampak enggan menjawab, membuat Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Dicengkramnya erat kedua bahu kecil gadis _ blonde_ tersebut, dan kemudian meremasnya sehingga membuat Naruto sontak meringis kesakitan. "Dengarkan aku," Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya tepat ke mata. "Kau tak bisa memutuskanku semudah ini. Kau milikku dan selamanya akan selalu menjadi milikku." tekannya.

Menghempaskan kedua cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari kedua bahunya, Naruto kemudian melangkah mundur ke belakang dan menatap pemuda berambut _raven _dengan _style_ unik di hadapannya dengan mata menyorotkan kekecewaan. "Inilah yang tidak kusuka darimu, Suke. Kau egois, selalu lebih mementingkan perasaanmu. Kau selalu menyakitiku, Suke. Keposesifanmu membuatku jengah."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak terima.

"Aku butuh kepercayaan darimu, kau selalu mencurigaiku. Kau terlalu mengekangku." Memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan lebih memilih memandang lapangan bola yang nampak terlihat sangat jelas dari atap sekolah, tempat mereka berada sekarang. "Aku lelah ... benar-benar lelah, Sasuke."

"...,"

Naruto kembali menatap kekasihnya dan kemudian tersenyum lirih. "Aku ingin kau memberikan kepercayaan padaku. Hubungan kita tak akan berhasil kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini, Suke. Tidak hanya cinta yang diperlukan dalam suatu hubungan. Kepercayaan, aku butuh kepercayaan."

"N-Naruto...,"

Gadis pirang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku menyerah sampai di sini, Suke. Kita akhiri semua." Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku duluan."

Dan Naruto pun berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku menatap kawat pembatas.

"Hahaha...,"

Hingga sebuah tawa terdengar memecah keheningan. "Yang benar saja?" ucapnya entah pada siapa dengan tatapan mata yang nampak kosong.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>HITORIJIME<strong>

**Chara milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Lacus Estellar.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gender bender, Typo's, cerita pasaran, alur cepat dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, slight other pair.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipertimbangkan selama tidak menyangkut pairing.**

_**Selamat membaca**_** ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bruk...**_

Menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar ke tempat tidur, gadis tersebut kemudian menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamarnya. Tersenyum kecut, Naruto kembali teringat pada kejadian siang tadi di atap sekolah. Naruto sama sekali masih belum mempercayai semua hal yang telah dilakukannya. Namun, apa boleh dikata, mereka memang tak mungkin terus menjalani hubungan yang seperti itu. Naruto bahkan sudah merasa lelah dan jenuh dengan sifat sang mantan kekasihnya yang begitu _over-protective_ kepadanya selama ini. Ya, mantan kekasih karena mereka benar-benar telah putus.

Selama menjalin hubungan dengan sang bungsu Uchiha membuatnya merasa terkekang. Keposesifan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut membuatnya tak bebas bergaul dengan siapa pun sama seperti saat dirinya masih sendiri. Mantan kekasihnya benar-benar pencemburu, bahkan dengan sahabat karibnya saja— Kiba— Sasuke tak pernah membiarkan mereka hanya berdua dalam waktu yang lama. Terlebih dengan bahan pembicaraan yang selalu saja membuat mereka berakhir dengan pertengkaran, Sasuke tak pernah mau menerima dan menyukai segala perhatian yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh Kiba atau pun teman lelakinya yang lain. Bukankah tak masalah selama dirinya bersikap biasa dan tak menunjukan perhatian serta ketertarikan yang sama pada setiap lelaki selain pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut? Tidak bisakah Sasuke mempercayai bahwa dirinya setia dan tak mungkin bermain di belakangnya?

Hubungan mereka memang tak romantis seperti hubungan kekasih pada umumnya dan memang terkadang diwarnai oleh pertengkaran, tapi Naruto tak akan menampik bahwa justru seperti itulah cara mereka berhubungan. Tapi bukan pertengkaran yang serius, hanya pertengkaran wajar yang terjadi karena kebiasaan satu sama lain.

Mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tertelungkup, gadis itu pun kemudian meraih sebuah foto yang tersimpan di atas nakas. Menatapnya intens, sebuah senyum kecut pun tersungging kemudian. "Aku mencintaimu, _Teme. _Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti diriku? Kau melukaiku dengan keposesifanmu itu, Suke."

.

.

.

.

.

Melemparkan satu per satu barang yang ada di atas meja belajarnya, Uchiha Sasuke kemudian meraung keras. Melalui barang-barang tersebut, dlimpahkannya segala emosi yang bergumul dalam hatinya. Sasuke tidak mengerti, bahkan tidak mau mengerti. Keputusan sepihak yang diajukan oleh gadis yang begitu dicintainya tersebut, meluluh-lantahkan perasaannya.

Menghentikan aksinya melempar barang, Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ditatapnya figura foto berisi dirinya yang tengah memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Diambilnya figura tersebut, dan diciumnya kemudian.

"Kau lihat saja, Naruto." Sasuke menatap tajam gambaran gadis kesayangannya tersebut, "Kau akan menyesal karena telah mencampakkanku. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan kembali ke pelukanku. Dan di saat itu, kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku." Mencium kembali foto tersebut lama, kekehan pelan bernada menekan pun terdengar lolos dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. "Karena selamanya ... kau hanya untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

Menatap sang adik dalam diam, Kyuubi Namikaze mengerutkan keningnya. Ekspresi adiknya yang nampak kosong, dan acara serial televisi yang tengah ditonton sang adik, sukses membuat pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun tersebut merasa khawatir. menghembuskan napasnya pelan, di-_shut down-_nya laptop yang berada di pangkuan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi kemudian, setelah berpindah tempat duduk dari bawah lantai ke atas sofa.

Melirik sekilas, Naruto menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh dan kemudian kembali mengarahkan fokusnya pada drama tengah malam yang tayang di televisi.

Mendengus pelan, dilipatnya kedua lengan di depan dada_. _"Aku ini Kakakmu, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot membohongiku. Kau sedang dalam masalah, bukan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuu_-nii._" Melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, Naruto mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja menetes, "Ya Tuhan, perempuan itu beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih yang begitu pengertian. Aku jadi iri padanya."

Mengernyit jijik, Kyuubi menatap tayangan televisi di hadapannya dengan tatapan aneh. "Ganti _chanell-_nya, Naruto. Kau hanya akan menjadi perempuan melankolis bila menonton tayangan tidak layak seperti ini."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kyuu_-nii._" Naruto menatap kakaknya jengah, "Wanita memang kodratnya menjadi melankolis. Kalau kau tak mau menemaniku menonton, pergi sana."

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Kyuubi meraih laptop yang sempat diletakkannya di atas meja. "Tidak perlu repot mengusirku, aku memang akan pergi, kok. Siapa peduli padamu? Kalau tidak mau cerita, ya sudah."

Memutar bola matanya jengah ketika pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Syukurlah, dia tidak jadi bertanya." Naruto tersenyum kecut, mata beriris biru langitnya kembali menatap kosong ke arah layar televisi, di mana seorang perempuan nampak memeluk pasangan prianya erat.

"Kau sedang apa, _Teme?_" desahnya pelan, begitu sarat akan kerinduan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N.**

_Hey ... semuanya. Perkenalkan, aku baru nih. Semoga tulisanku bisa diterima dan menghibur pembaca. Jadi semuanya, mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya, ya._

_Salam hangat, Lacus Estellar._

_._

_._

_._

_Review, please ..._


End file.
